


To the Point

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Because sometimes there's just no time for a slow burn romance.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	To the Point

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, this going to law school while being a full-time detective thing. Past Sonny had made the decision while on vacation, well-rested, and stress-free. He had been inspired by reading a popular book about the evolution of the Supreme Court.   
  
Present Sonny, meanwhile, had half a dozen open investigations, three looming exams, and two unwritten term papers. He had only slept ten hours, at most, over the past three days. At this point he was starting to seriously question Past Sonny’s decision-making ability.   
  
Maybe no one in the bullpen would notice if he put his head down for a minute. . .  
  
“Detective. . . _Detective_.”  
  
Sonny raised his head to see Barba perched on the corner of his desk. The ADA was wearing that cologne of his that smelled of bergamot and citrus and always made Sonny’s head spin slightly.  
  
“Sorry, Counselor, were you talking to me?”  
  
“Carisi, I’m sure whatever screw-up you’ve committed doesn’t warrant you putting your head down on your arms in despair like that.”  
  
“Oh no, I didn’t screw up this time, actually.” Sonny kicked himself internally for implying to Barba that screw-up was his usual state of being. “I’m just tired is all. I thought I’d grab a power nap.”  
  
“Well if you’re done with nap time, I wanted to ask if you’re free to practice your testimony for the Monroe case.”  
  
“That trial’s in three weeks, right? Isn’t it a little early to practice?”  
  
The ADA’s eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. Within a moment, however, they settled into their customary glare.  
  
“Are you trying to tell me how to prepare for my trial, Detective?  
  
“Of course not. I’m just saying, it’s a bit early. Look, I’m kinda slammed this week. How about next week?”  
  
“Fine,” Barba replied, with a touch of petulance. “But I’ll remember this if we lose the case.”  
  
Sonny laid his head back on his folded arms. Lately it felt like he couldn’t catch a break. Maybe he could at least close his eyes for a few more minutes.  
  
That was apparently too much to ask. No sooner had Barba left than Rollins was rolling herself over in her desk chair, bumping gently into Sonny’s desk.  
  
“Sonny, why didn’t you want to practice with Barba? You’re always looking for an opportunity to talk to him about legal stuff.”  
  
“Yeah I know. I’m just too tired right now. The one week I’m not bothering him is the week he actually wants to talk with me.”  
  
Barba struck again the following afternoon. Sonny was knee-deep in reports when Liv stopped by his desk.  
  
“Carisi, can you take these documents from the Wu case over to Barba’s office?”  
  
“Do you think someone else could do it today, Sarg? I’m trying to get my paperwork done so I can get out of here on time and cram for an exam. I promise I’ll take the next few errands.”  
  
Not an unreasonable request, as Sonny figured he more than pulled his weight.  
  
“That would be fine, except that Barba asked specifically for you.”  
  
Sonny gave a sigh as he took the folder from Liv. On the plus side, at least he would get some fresh air.  
  
“Hey Counselor,” he said after Carmen gave him the go-ahead to enter Barba’s inner sanctum. “I’ve got that file you asked for.”  
  
“Thank you Carisi. You can just put it on the table.”  
  
“Was there anything else you wanted? Liv said you asked for me.”  
  
“That was mainly because I knew you wouldn’t say no. The rest of the squad isn’t intimidated by me anymore. I must be losing my touch.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t say that I’m intimidated by you. I’m just nicer than the rest of them.”  
  
“A redeeming quality. There is actually one more thing before you go, Carisi.”  
  
Barba rummaged in his desk drawer before stiffly holding out a small shiny plastic bag.  
  
“It’s chocolate-covered espresso beans. They were my secret weapon in law school. The caffeine boost combined with the sugar rush is the perfect thing to get you through late-night studying. Plus they taste damn good.”  
  
Sonny accepted the package, which looked high end.  
  
“Thanks, Counselor. This is really thoughtful of you.”  
  
Barba shrugged, looking uncomfortable at the gratitude.  
  
“Well I don’t want to deal with you being mopey if you fail your exams, so really it’s for my own benefit.”  
  
Several days later, Barba dropped by the precinct.  
  
“Twice in one week, Counselor,” Rollins commented. “You must enjoy the scenery.”  
  
Barba just glared at her, then turned to Sonny.  
  
“Carisi, I find myself in possession of a spare ticket to the Bar Association’s end-of-year lecture tonight. Since your dance card is reliably empty, I was wondering if you would want to use it?”  
  
“I actually do have a date tonight, with a term paper that’s due next week. Otherwise I would totally go.“  
  
“Hmm,” Barba responded, his expression blank. “Working to deadline, I see. I guess that’s the price you pay for a lack of proper time management.”  
  
Sonny opened his mouth to say that he had excellent time management skills, thank you very much, and the fact that he could even attempt this crazy balancing act proved it. But the ADA had already pivoted on his heels and was heading for the door.  
  
“Hey Barba,” Rollins called after him. “You’re not even gonna ask me if I want to go with you?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Rollins, were you interested in sitting through a two hour lecture on New Issues in Remote Service of Process under New York State Law?”  
  
Rollins wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Yeah I’ll take a hard pass on that.”  
  
A minute later, Sonny felt a smack upside the back of his head.  
  
“What the hell was that for???” he hissed at Rollins.  
  
“That was because you’re blowing your chance with Barba.”  
  
“What do you mean my chance with him?”  
  
“Barba’s totally chasing after you. He’s been making lame excuses all week to try to spend time with you.”  
  
Sonny shook his head emphatically.  
  
“You’re reading into things, Amanda. Barba’s been insulting me all week, even more than usual.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about, Sonny. He’s pulling your pigtails, like a kid on the playground, because he likes you.”  
  
Sonny glanced around to make sure no one was in listening range, then leaned back in to continue whisper-arguing.   
  
“Even assuming that’s the case, which it’s not, so what?”  
  
“So, haven’t you been crushing on Barba for like forever?”  
  
“I have a professional admiration for him.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s all you’ve been admiring?”  
  
Amanda’s words floated in Sonny’s brain as he tried to get back to his work. Did he really have a thing for Barba? Could Barba actually have a crush on him? Sonny definitely did not have the bandwidth right now to go on this emotional rollercoaster.  
  
Fuck it. He was going to get this situation sorted out so that he could get back to studying. He popped a handful of the chocolate-covered espresso beans In his mouth for courage, then set off for the ADA’s office.  
  
Barba didn’t even notice Sonny’s presence at first, he was so engrossed in his work. A pen tucked behind one ear, he was alternating between highlighting a case and scribbling notes. He seemed most like himself in such moments, completely given over to his legal art.  
  
Sonny cleared his throat to announce himself, as Carmen was gone for the night. Barba waved him in.  
  
“Just give me a second, Carisi, I have to get this thought down. Have you reconsidered the lecture tonight?”  
  
“No, I’m afraid that my term paper’s still waiting for me at home. But I gotta ask you something, Counselor.”  
  
“Mmhmm?” Barba replied, absorbed in the case before him.  
  
“Have you been . . . um . . . “ There was really no tactful way to put it.  
  
“Have I been what, Detective?” Barba asked distractedly.  
  
“Have you been pulling my pigtails?”  
  
Barba looked up in surprise, a piece of notebook paper slipping from his hand and floating to the floor.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I said, have you- “  
  
“I heard what you said, Carisi. I just haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“The insulting me, the picking on me, the coming to talk to me all the time. . . “  
  
“I wasn’t aware that insults were a form of foreplay, Detective. If that’s the case, then I’ve flirted with half the defense bar of the borough of Manhattan.”  
  
“Well it’s come to my attention that I might have a thing for you. And that you might have a thing for me too.”  
  
“ _It’s come to your attention?_ What, was there a broadcast announcement?”  
  
“It was something that Rollins said.”  
  
“Oh and because Rollins said it, that means it’s true?”  
  
“Well she _is_ a good detective. Look, things are crazy at work right now, plus I’ve got all my law school exams and term papers coming up. I don’t have the time or the energy for us to fall for each other without realizing it, then pine for weeks over our seemingly unrequited love, then have some sort of falling out over it, and then finally realize that the feelings were mutual all along and get together. So let’s just get to the point. Are you into me?”  
  
Barba’s eyes did the deer in headlights thing again, though this time they started darting back and forth, as if tracking the gears turning inside his head. After a long minute he seemed to reach a conclusion.  
  
“I think I am.”  
  
“Can I take you out to dinner once my exams are over, so we can figure out whether Rollins' detecting was correct?”  
  
“Why should you get to be the one to take me out? I’m the one who’s put in all the work unwittingly flirting with you.”  
  
Of course Barba would be stubborn about it. Sonny didn’t even care which of them officially took the other out, but he felt compelled to argue back just on principle.  
  
“Yeah you’re the one who did the flirting, but I’m the one who has the balls to actually do something about it.”  
  
“Yes you certainly do,” Barba muttered under his breath.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing. Here’s a compromise: I’ll let you take me out, Carisi. But I have veto power over the restaurant. I don’t trust your taste in dining.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
Sonny had a spring in his step - the first time all week - as he walked back to the precinct. Maybe, just maybe, Past Sonny knew what he was doing after all.


End file.
